AMBROSÍA
by VaneUchihaWacabayashi
Summary: Resumen: Después de la muerte de su abuela, Shusuke debe vivir con su hermana y su cuñado, a quien le tiene un profundo agradecimiento. Pero ¿Qué pasará cuando se da cuenta que se siente profundamente atraído por su hermano ley? ¿Hará algo o se quedará de brazos cruzados?.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Me llamo Vanessa Heredia y apenas he visto príncipe del tenis me he enamorado de la serie, principalmente de Kunimitsu Tezuka y Shusuke Fuji, son hermosos y adoro la pareja que hacen por algunas historias que he leído de ellos, me he animado a escribir algo de ellos pero no sé si continuarlo o solo dejarlo en este capítulo único, me encantaría que me diesen su opinión al respecto y espero que les guste.**

**Príncipe del tenis no me pertenece o Tezuka y Fuji serían los protagonistas y los haría novios jeje.**

**- Hablan-**

**Piensan**

**Es un universo alterno.**

**AMBROSÍA.**

**Resumen:** Después de la muerte de su abuela, Shusuke debe vivir con su hermana y su cuñado, a quien le tiene un profundo agradecimiento. Pero ¿Qué pasará cuando se da cuenta que se siente profundamente atraído por su hermano ley? ¿Hará algo o se quedará de brazos cruzados?

**CAPÍTULO I**

**RAZÓN VS. PASIÓN**

El presidente de la corporación Tezuka se quitó las gafas y se frotó las sienes mientras gemía por el dolor palpitante de cabeza que presentaba en la actualidad haciéndole perder su concentración. A sus 24 años había terminado ya un doctorado en negocios internacionales y era la cabeza de una de las empresas más grandes y productivas de Japón; reconocida internacionalmente, la cual pertenecía a su familia.

Debido a su gran responsabilidad e inteligencia adelantó demasiados grados sorprendiendo al país entero por sus logros, motivo que le valió para tener el puesto de su padre al desear este tomarse un año de descanso para dedicarle a su esposa.

En este momento lo que menos deseaba era trabajar recordaba vívidamente la discusión sostenida con su esposa la noche anterior, no entendía cómo podía ser tan insensible con su propio hermano ¡por dios, si era apenas un adolescente de 17 años!

**Flash back::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Eran las 12 de la noche cuando llego a su casa se encontraba realmente cansado, se había presentado un problema en la compañía que necesitó una reunión urgente del consejo la cual recién había terminado debido a que no llegaban a una solución satisfactoria lo único que deseaba era dormir pero su sorpresa llegó al entrar a su casa y encontrar a su mujer hecha una furia gritando al teléfono.

- ¡De ninguna manera me haré cargo de ese maldito mocoso que le quede claro! ¡Mándelo a un internado a que estudie o que se yo pagaré todos los gastos pero no pienso aceptarlo en mi casa!- estaba muy molesta una trabajadora social había llamado avisando que su abuela había muerto y que tenía que hacerse cargo de su hermano Shusuke, tan molesta estaba que no se percató de la entrada de su marido hasta que tomó el teléfono de su mano con un brusco movimiento.

- Habla Tezuka Kunimitsu, no se preocupe nos haremos cargo de Shusuke Fuji, mi esposa solamente se encuentra algo indispuesta en este momento- agregó mirando a Yumiko de forma muy molesta, odiaba el hecho de que fuese tan egoísta con su propio hermano solo hablaba cosas horribles sobre el muchacho cuando debería estar al pendiente de él, era lo honorable por hacer, su familia le había inculcado esos valores; todos los Tezuka eran una familia con honor, ¡Si no lo hacía su esposa lo haría él! – Pasaremos mañana a las 6 de la tarde por él, ya me avisó la directora del centro no se preocupe – acotó al terminó de la conversación.

- Kunimitsu ¿Por qué lo haces? ¡No quiero a Shusuke en esta casa! ¡Sólo nos traerá problemas como se los trajo a mamá! – Gritó histérica

- ¡Escúchame bien Yumiko es tu hermano y lo honorable por hacer es acogerlo te he pasado todos años el que te hayas desatendido de él porque yo le mandaba una cantidad mensual a tu abuela para sus gastos y de Fuji-kun pero ahora que ella no está nos haremos cargo de él, como debió ser desde un inicio, no dejare que por tus caprichos el nombre de mi familia quede en boca de todos y si quieres que mi familia te siga aceptando es mejor que lo aceptes de una buena vez, no es la primera vez que tenemos esta discusión! – Dijo con voz fría el chico de lentes dejando estática a su esposa pues era la primera vez que no le daba opciones y debía ceder pero no por eso se resignaría, aunque por el momento era mejor quedarse callada así que con lágrimas de ira y frustración se quedó a media sala mientras su marido se iba a dormir a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

**Fin de flash back::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Con un suspiro nuevamente se colocó las gafas y se levantó para salir al centro de acogida donde se encontraba el muchacho.

- Fuji- kun, sígueme ya han llegado por ti – Mencionó dulcemente al chico una señora de cabello negro, la trabajadora social de ese centro de acogida, se había encariñado con el muchacho era imposible no hacerlo si era muy servicial y demasiado hermoso al grado que al inicio pensó que era una muchacha además siempre tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos cerrados, eso anexo a su delgado cuerpo, finas facciones, piel de porcelana y cabellos amielados largos casi a la altura de los hombros lo hacían una belleza; si fuese chica indudablemente enloquecería a la población masculina.

- Avanzo después de usted Makoto-san – Comentó abriendo la puerta de la habitación para ella con su dulce sonrisa, prosiguiendo a seguirla hasta la dirección del lugar.

Al entrar a dicho lugar lo primero que vio fue a su hermana dedicándole una fría mirada cargada de odio y desdén, no era algo que le sorprendiera realmente, sabía que no era de su agrado pero lo que lo sorprendió fue el hombre parado al lado de ella, debía ser su esposo, se lo imaginaba mayor, le estaba muy agradecido a él pues gracias a su generosidad había podido vivir unos años en relativa paz junto a su abuela, la única persona de su familia que lo amaba, hasta que la vida se la llevó; saliendo de sus pensamientos se apresuró a decir.

- Buenas tardes Tezuka- sama, Yumiko- nessan – Haciendo una reverencia para recibir un tranquilo asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Tezuka y una mueca de su hermana.

- Fuji-kun ¿Estás listo? Ya hemos arreglado toda la documentación y podemos irnos – Informó el mayor al más pequeño para recibir una respuesta afirmativa y dirigirse al auto después de despedirse con las formalidades adecuadas.

El trayecto a la residencia Tezuka fue realmente tenso pues Yumiko no dejaba de mandarle miradas de odio a su hermano y a Kunimitsu ya comenzaba a fastidiarle eso, pero veía que a el muchacho no le afectaban en nada solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana del automóvil con un aire tranquilo, a decir verdad le gustaría que su esposa tuviese un poco de la calma que Fuji manifestaba.

Al entrar a la casa se llevaron una gran sorpresa al verla decorada para una fiesta con un gran letrero que decía "Bienvenido Fuji-kun", el mu chacho de cabellos amielados se vio aún más sorprendido al ser rodeado por un maternal abrazo de una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños más oscuros que los suyos.

- ¡Oh querido bienvenido eres hermoso! Me alegro enormemente que vivas con Yumiko y mi hijo ya eres parte de la familia – Comentó alegremente la mujer al soltarlo de su abrazo – Él es mi esposo Kiniharo y su padre Kunikazu; yo soy Ayana pero puedes decirme madre o mamá – Finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

- Bienvenido Fuji-kun – Dijeron al unísono los dos hombres mayores en la habitación – Gracias Tezuka-san Tezuka-sama, respondió formalmente el adolescente haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Cenaron con relativa tranquilidad o al menos eso aparentaron pues fue imposible no notar el desprecio que sentía su nuera hacia el joven Shusuke, cosa que les desagradó enormemente pues les había caído muy bien a todos incluso al patriarca de la familia que era tan desconfiado, con lo poco que habían conversado con el niño más pequeño se dieron cuenta que era realmente muy inteligente todo un tensai tenía conocimientos en varias áreas lo que le permitía tener un variado tema de conversación, era sumamente tranquilo y educado un chico modelo indudablemente les recordaba a Kunimitsu sólo que más espontaneo y abierto a las personas.

El sonido de un móvil interrumpió la amena conversación que mantenía con la familia Tezuka, era el teléfono de su hermana la cual presurosa contestó le dijeron algo que la molestó pues hasta la sala de estar se escuchaban sus gritos, regresó muy molesta.

- Cariño hubo un problema con unas de las prendas que he diseñado y debo viajar a Francia por tres semanas tengo que salir ahora mismo ya me han reservado el vuelo que sale en una hora, te quiero cielo, hasta pronto espero que Shusuke no te cause problemas – Dijo mirándolo con odio – Ayana-san, Tezuka-san, Tezuka-sama, me retiro – Se acercó al cabellos miel y fingiendo darle un abrazo le susurró al oído – ¡Pobre de ti si te atreves a hacer algo en mi ausencia te juro que te ira muy mal maldito mocoso!, bueno me retiro pasen una buena noche.

- Kunimitsu, querido, nosotros también nos retiramos es tarde ya, Shusuke, cariño, espero que te guste tu habitación yo la he decorado especialmente para ti – Comento mientras lo envolvía en otro maternal abrazo y los hombres se despedían para continuar su camino.

Una vez que se quedaron solos el ojiazul abrió sus ojos sorprendiendo al más alto por la intensidad de su mirada – Tezuka-san yo quiero darle las gracias, le agradezco enormemente todo lo que hizo por mi abuela y lo que sigue haciendo por mí, no tengo con que pagarle pero quiero que sepa que cualquier cosa en que pueda serle de ayuda no dude en pedírmelo y con gusto lo haré –

El de lentes respondió – Fuji-kun solamente dime Tezuka somos familia después de todo, además no tienes porqué agradecerme nada lo he hecho porque he querido hacerlo, sólo sigue esforzándote en tus estudios, tengo entendido que ya el próximo año entrarás a la universidad, piensa que quieres estudiar y dímelo claramente en su momento no te preocupes por lo económico te apoyaré en todo. – Finalizó

- Entonces también llámame Fuji o Shusuke como gustes Tezuka y sí; tengo mucho porque agradecer – Acotó sonriendo el más pequeño.

- Fuji estaremos solos unas semanas yo me voy a temprano a la empresa te dejare en tu escuela en lo que te acostumbras al camino y enviaré un chofer a que te recoja para llevarte a la empresa cuando salgas e iremos a cenar algo fuera antes de regresar a casa. – Añadió el más alto mirándolo fijamente. – Además toma esta tarjeta está ya a tu nombre en ella te depositare una cantidad semanal para tus gastos no tendrás que dar cuenta de ellos y si necesitas algo más pídemelo con toda confianza he firmado yo como tu tutor así que incluso cualquier trámite escolar consúltalo directamente conmigo.

- De acuerdo Tezuka nos veremos por la mañana que tengas una buena noche – Se despidió el ojiazul al ver que su tutor se retiraba y procedió a hacer lo mismo.

Una vez en su habitación Shusuke recostado en su cama no podía conciliar el sueño, sabía que tendría problemas, su hermana lo odiaba, después de la muerte de su padre nada fue igual su madre cayó en una gran depresión y tuvieron que renunciar a su cómoda vida pues la empresa para la que él trabajaba se negó a dar la pensión, debido a eso Yumiko tuvo que trabajar para poder aportar dinero a la casa, él mismo, a pesar de que era muy pequeño comenzó a ayudar con las labores de la casa las cuales se le complicaban un poco, más por su estatura que porque las encontrara difíciles de hacer después de todo siempre había sido un tensai, fue inevitable sumirse en los recuerdos.

**Flash back:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fue un año después de la muerte de su padre, como todos los días su madre se iba al cementerio y regresaba hasta entrada la noche aun peor de depresiva de lo normal, pero esa noche regresó feliz, los abrazo a Yuta y a él, les pidió perdón junto a Yumiko y dijo que se pondría a trabajar cosa que cumplió; ellos estaban realmente sorprendidos por eso pero estuvieron muy felices, sin embargo a los pocos meses supieron el motivo; su madre había conocido a alguien y lo llevó a vivir a la casa.

Al principio todo iba bien pero a los tres meses de la llegada de Tayuya comenzó a acosarlo cuando estaba haciendo las labores doméstica le decía que era hermosa y trataba de tocarlo, al darse cuenta el pequeño Yuta que era muy vivo para su edad no se despegaba de él para "protegerlo" se jactaba el pequeño, pues por más dulces y cosas que su padrastro les ofreciera su otouto jamás se dejaba embaucar.

Pero una tarde, casi por la noche se encontraba sólo; Yuta se había ido de campamento en el preescolar pues era de los últimos días que asistiría, estaba próximo a egresar, su madre se encontraba doblando turno y su hermana en la escuela; después de terminar de preparar la cena subió a su habitación para terminar sus deberes escolares pero no esperaba que justo al entrar lo tomaran fuertemente de sus brazos para arrojarlo a la cama.

- ¡Suélteme!, ¡Tayuya-san que hace, no, déjeme! - Gritaba forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas pero a sus escasos 10 años no había mucho que pudiese hacer contra un hombre de casi 40.

- ¡Por fin serás mío Shusuke! – Le dijo mientras arrancaba su camisita y sus pantalones presionando muy fuerte sus muñecas, dejándole moretones y chupando fuertemente su cuello dejando chupones horribles, le dolía, el peso de ese señor lo estaba asfixiando – Si pequeño te he deseado todo este tiempo ¡eres hermoso! tienes que ser mío primero no me importa que no seas mujer, después de todo tienes por donde – Decía el maldito con una voz cargada de lujuria mientras lo penetraba violentamente.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Deténgase, por favor ya basta! ¡Me duele! – Grito el ojiazul pues le dolía horrible sentía que se partía en dos y el bastardo no escuchaba sus suplicas, podía sentir como sangraba de su recto pero nada lo detuvo, fue tan grande su dolor que cayó en la inconciencia.

- ¡Maldito mocoso idiota te odio!, ¡Te odio! eres un puto, un maldito puto ¡Me robaste a mi pareja! – Gritaba su madre histérica mientras lo abofeteaba levantándolo de la cama a golpes y sacándolo de su habitación hasta llegar a las escaleras cuando por la puerta entraron Yuta y Yumiko la cual paso por el menor ya que le hablaron que el pequeño no paraba de llorar pidiendo ser llevado a su casa.

Fue cuando la tragedia ocurrió, Yuta al verlo sangrando y siendo golpeado se metió para defenderlo pero su madre de una bofetada lo arrojo por las escaleras, su pequeño cuerpecito salió volando y se golpeó la cabeza al caer – ¡Yuuuuuuuta! – Gritó desde el fondo de su garganta avanzando lo que su cuerpo maltrecho le permitía, al llegar a su lado y con lágrimas derramándose de sus hermosos ojos dijo – ¡Yuta, por favor Yuta respóndeme estarás bien otouto estarás bien! –

Yuta abrió sus pequeños ojitos y entre gemiditos dijo – ¡Aniki te.. Protegí, te protegí ¿Ver… dad? – Derramando más lagrimas el de cabellos amielados dijo – Si otouto me protegiste ¡Yuta ya eres un hombre! ¡Estarás bien hermanito! ¡Te pondrás bien, aguanta! – Pero era muy tarde el pequeño sonriendo cerro sus ojitos para jamás volverlos a abrir.

Desde ese día su vida fue un infierno odió a su madre por no creerle que lo habían violado aun cuando los médicos así lo dijeron y metieron al responsable prisión, la odió aun más porque ella había golpeado a Yuta causando su muerte, se odió a si mismo por creer en las palabras de su hermana y sentirse culpable por atraer las miradas de los hombres y porque realmente sentía que él había sido el causante de la muerte de su inocente otouto, ese día cerró sus ojos al mundo pues siempre se los codiciaban y juró no mostrarle su sufrimiento a nadie se haría fuerte, por la memoria de Yuta, ese día nació su cara sonriente.

**Fin de flash back:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

- ¡Basta de recuerdos! – Susurró para sí mismo mientras ahora si caía rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, con la imagen de un apuesto muchacho de afiladas facciones, expresión seria, de profunda mirada castaña, esa fue la primera noche que se coló en sus sueños el rostro de Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Eran las 5:30 de la mañana cuando un joven de gafas ovaladas se encontraba iniciando su rutina de ejercicio con un trote ligero en dirección a las canchas de tenis de su casa, estaba ansioso porque terminara el año que debía hacerse cargo de la compañía de su padre y terminara con la rehabilitación de su brazo izquierdo, la lesión se encontraba ya curada pero tenía que tener un año de reposo antes de iniciar con su debut profesional en el mundo del tenis.

Hubiese podido iniciar desde la educación media pero le había prometido a su abuelo que estaría al frente del negocio familiar por lo menos 1 año después de terminar su carrera para que los socios de la empresa lo conocieran y respetaran, así cuando terminara con su carrera como tenista podría acceder a la dirección de la empresa sin ningún problema, pero no por eso bajaría la guardia, continuaba entrenándose diariamente.

Se sorprendió al escuchar el familiar sonido de una pelota siendo golpeada así que apresuro el paso, se quedó estático por unos segundos; sus ojos no podían despegarse de la imagen frente a él, era Shusuke se encontraba practicando, tenía sus ojos abiertos eran realmente hermosos, de un azul sumamente intenso y su expresión era seria, la sonrisa de sus labios había desaparecido por completo, a pesar de que la noche anterior había podido apreciar sus ojos no dejaba de sorprenderle el brillo letal que tenían en ese momento.

Realmente el muchacho tenía mucho talento acababa de verlo hacer una saque invisible en toda regla, un saque muy complicado de devolver incluso para varios profesionales; indudablemente el chico era un genio para su edad; sin embargo; una delicada y hermosa voz lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

- Buenos días Tezuka, lamento si lo molesto, pero quería practicar un poco antes de irme a la escuela, es una costumbre que he adquirido a lo largo del tiempo – Mencionó mientras con una toalla se secaba el sudor – Me retiro para que usted pueda practicar – finalizó encaminándose hacia la salida.

- Buen día Fuji, no es necesario que te retires, sólo, no sabía que jugases tenis; eres libre de practicar en el momento que gustes, es más a partir de la próxima semana puedo comenzar a tener partidos suaves, podemos progresar mutuamente – Mirándolo fijamente.

- Saa suena divertido, me encantaría Tezuka – Respondió con una sonrisa más genuina a la habitual.

- Haré estiramientos un rato, nos vemos en 30 minutos para alcanzar a comprar algo para el desayuno antes de dejarte en la escuela – Asintiendo tranquilamente a la respuesta anterior del muchacho.

- Podría preparar algo yo para el desayuno, se lo preparaba a mi abuela, ¡Claro si no te molesta! – Agrego el tensai.

- En absoluto, has lo que gustes, soy malo en la cocina y el cocinero se encuentra de vacaciones regresa dentro de 10 días – El hombre mayor informó

- Entonces nos veremos en el comedor – Se despidió el muchacho de cabellos amielados después de recibir un asentimiento del mayor.

Cuando el mayor entró en el comedor, el menor de los Fuji le indicó que se sentara y en un cómodo silencio desayunaron el coctel de frutas con zumo de naranja y tostadas que había preparado.

- Fuji, termina de arreglar lo que te haga falta, yo recogeré; tú ya cocinaste.- Levantándose para hacerlo

- De acuerdo iré por mis cosas- Respondió mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Cuando el tensai estuvo listo partieron hacia la preparatoria Seigaku, el camino fue en un cómodo silencio, el ojiazul ordenaba los papeles que debía entregar a la entrenadora Sumire pues era el capitán del equipo.

Al llegar bajar del auto Fuji solo sonrió resignado esperando ser derribado por su mejor amigo ya que todo su equipo lo esperaba en la entrada.

- ¡Fujikooooo! – gritó efusivamente un pelirrojo para saltar y colgársele del cuello al tensai derribándolo de no ser por la rápida reacción de su acompañante que lo sujetó.

- Eiji; buenos días, necesito respirar.-

- ¿Nya? Lo siento Fujiko es que te extrañe mucho Nya – Soltando al tensai que tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

- Chicos les presento a Tezuka Kunimitsu, mi cuñado y tutor legal. –

- Es un placer conocerlo Tezuka-san, le agradecemos que cuide de nuestro amigo.- Dijeron al unísono haciendo una reverencia.

-Hn, el gusto es mío.- Asintiendo con la cabeza. – Fuji, me retiro pasara el chofer por ti a la hora que sales, adiós muchachos.-

- Gracias, Tezuka, nos veremos por la tarde –

- Adiós Tezuka-san-

- Ahora si Fujiko cuéntanos todo- decía un sonriente Eiji

- Pues no hay mucho que decir realmente neko, cómo pudiste notar, Tezuka es una gran persona, me ha apoyado mucho aún en contra de mi hermana y se ha hecho mi tutor legal, por lo que todo lo veo con él y no con Yumiko, gracias a kami.- Comentó el tensai sin darse cuenta que sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rojas ante el recuerdo de cierto empresario.

- Nya, que bueno Fujiko, me alegro por ti.- Percatándose del ligero rubor que aparecía en las mejillas de mejor amigo.

Fuji sólo pudo reír ante la preocupación de sus amigos, principalmente del pelirrojo, realmente los apreciaba mucho, solo esperaba no causarle problemas al muchacho de lentes.

En una amplia oficina con una hermosa vista de la ciudad de Tokio se encontraba un apuesto joven rubio muy molesto y estresado, la estúpida de su asistente no había enviado unas invitaciones importantísimas para la cena de aniversario de la empresa a los clientes más importantes que tenían, razón por la cual se encontraba gritando y con una fuerte migraña en este momento.

- Lo lamento Tezuka-sama yo…

- ¡Usted nada! Solamente tenía que enviar unas invitaciones y llamar a la lista de clientes para que confirmaran su asistencia ¡Solo eso y no pudo hacerlo! ¡Esta despedida!-

- Pase por su cheque de liquidación a recursos humanos y ¡ahórrese sus disculpas! –

Sujetaba el puente de su nariz intentando calmarse cuando se dio cuenta de que Fuji lo estaba observando estático, seguramente ahora le tendría miedo el pobre chico, ¡Genial lo único que le faltaba!, observó a su ex asistente y se dio cuenta de que se iba, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

El tensai observaba a su alrededor cuando se encontró con unas hojas en el suelo, al tomarlas se dio cuenta de que estaban anotados ahí todos los números de teléfonos a los que Tezuka se refería y quiso ayudar.

Se aproximó al teléfono que estaba detrás del chico de lentes y al pasar colocó suavemente su mano en el hombro del mencionado.

- Tranquilízate, verás que se soluciona – Comento sonriente mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba el primer número en la lista.

- Buenas tardes hablo de parte de la corporación Tezuka, ¿Podría hablar con Atobe-sama?- Pregunto con una voz verdaderamente angelical.

- Gracias, por supuesto que espero-

- Atobe-sama Buenas tardes, disculpe que moleste tan tarde, habla Fuji Shusuke el asistente de Tezuka-sama-

- Verá queremos hacerle la cordial invitación a la cena de gala que se llevara a cabo este fin de semana por el cuadragésimo cuarto aniversario de la corporación-

- No se le envió una invitación debido a que usted no la necesita al ser nuestro cliente más distinguido, en la entrada habrá alguien para escoltarlo a lugar y se le dará un pequeño reconocimiento, sólo por ser usted – Pronunciando un más su sonrisa.

- Muchísimas gracias por su tiempo Atobe-sama nos veremos en la gala, hasta pronto –

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita pues en verdad todos estos ricos tenían un ego realmente enorme y bastaba alabarlos un poco para conseguir que asistieran, era muy sencillo, así que continuó con la lista hasta terminar en menos de una hora ante la expresión sorprendida de Tezuka.

Esperó hasta que Fuji terminara con su última llamada, realmente lo había sorprendido la elocuencia del muchacho, era muy inteligente la forma en que estaba consiguiendo las confirmaciones de asistencia de sus mejores clientes, los cuales eran muy quisquillosos, le daría una buena recompensa al chico por sacarlo de ese apuro y hablaría con su padre, ese muchacho tenía mucho potencial.

- Gracias Fuji me has ayudado mucho, has solucionado rápida y eficazmente el problema. – Comentó limpiándose las gafas.

- No hay de que Tezuka, es lo menos que puedo hacer aunque creo que te he creado otro problema con lo que prometí del reconocimiento. – Con un ligero rubor al ver lo apuesto que se veía su cuñado sin los anteojos.

- En realidad no, tengo unos rolex de colección que me habían regalado como muestra por un contrato que realizamos hace algún tiempo y tienen una excelente presentación, creo que eso daré. – Observando detenidamente al joven frente a él.

- ¡Claro! Puedes mandarle hacer algún gravado personalizado a cara reloj y así quedarán aún más contentos tus clientes y se motivaran para trabajar más contigo ya que dudo que otras empresas lo hagan. – Acotó el ojiazul con una sonrisa genuina y mostrando sus hermosos ojos.

- Excelente idea Fuji, nuevamente gracias, me has ayudado bastante, pero ahora vamos a comer algo. – Mostrando una mínima sonrisa mientras el pequeño muchacho avanzaba frente a él.

_No podía dejar de observarlo, era realmente bien parecido el niño frente a él. Podía fácilmente imaginarse ese delicado y apetecible cuerpo bajo el suyo rogando por más mientras lo envestía fuertemente, devorándolo, haciéndolo desear más mientras esos hermosos ojos azules lo miraban fijamente con una expresión delirante de placer._

_¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?, ese muchacho es mi cuñado y más importante aún menor de edad, está prohibido, ¡ Es un delito! Además, lo que menos debe querer ese muchacho es una relación con un hombre después de lo terrible que fue su infancia. Debía dejarse de pensamiento tontos._

Se encontraba en su habitación dando vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir, era imposible sacar de sus pensamientos el rostro apuesto de su cuñado sin los anteojos, sabía que estaba mal, no debía pensar en él de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante esa profunda mirada avellana.

Sin darse cuenta sus manos recorrían su pecho, desabrochando su camisa, acariciaba suavemente sus pezones con las yemas de sus dedos con movimientos circulares, primero lento y luego un poco más rápido.

Se excitaba cada vez más, su mano fue bajando un poco más hasta llegar a su pantalón para desabrocharlo y sacar su erección, pues la sentía prisionera, comenzó a frotarla arriba y abajo lentamente, con una cadencia deliciosa, mientras pasaba la yema de su dedo pulgar por la ranura en la punta de su miembro.

- ¡Ahh, Tezuka, mhn, más, Ahhh. Tezuka ahhh! – Gemía sin control en voz baja el pequeño tensai imaginando el cuerpo de su tutor sobre el suyo envistiéndolo fuerte.

- Ahhh, Kunimitsu – Gimió finalmente al llegar a su orgasmo, con su respiración agitada y su esencia en la mano para caer profundamente dormido, soñando con ser poseído por su hermano en ley.

.

.

.

No soporto más tuvo que apresurarse al baño de su habitación para masturbarse a pesar de no escuchar lo que decía, ver a su pequeño cuñado masturbarse de esa manera por poco lo hace perder el control; deseaba entrar en esa habitación y tomarlo con si la vida se le fuese en ello hasta quedar exhausto.

Había hablado con su padre y su abuelo sobre hacer a Fuji su asistente personal en lo que contrataba a otra persona y habían aceptado, por eso se había dirigido a la habitación del muchacho para hacerle una propuesta pero al tocar este no respondió, así que decidió abrir la puerta suavemente para ver si se encontraba bien.

Sin embargo se llevó una gran e inesperada sorpresa al encontrarlo en esa situación tan excitante, comprendía que era joven, viril y estaba en la edad de tener una hermosa novia, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiese atraído por él, por primera vez en su vida sentía deseo, crudo y duro por alguien.

Al bajar al comedor se encontró con el mayor esperándolo con el desayuno preparado, se le había hecho tarde, ¡Y cómo no! Después de masturbarse nuevamente pensando en el hombre frente a sus ojos, ¡con qué cara lo miraba!

- Buenos días Fuji, siéntate, quiero hacerte una propuesta – Comentó el mayor señalando la silla para que se sentase.

- Buenos días Tezuka, dime. – Tomando asiento

- Debido al problema que se suscitó ayer me he quedado sin asistente personal y debido a tu ayuda y desempeño... Quiero proponerte que tomes ese lugar… Se te pagaría un excelente salario y podrías hacerlo saliendo del colegio.-

- Tezuka, en verdad me encanta la idea, es solo que… Deberé cambiar las prácticas de tenis a que sean en fin de semana… Pero para eso tendré que conseguir un entrenador para el equipo.- Haciendo una pausa

- Verás he sido elegido capitán y la entrenadora se ha enfermado.-

- Si ese es el problema… Dalo por solucionado… Puedo entrenarlos yo si usas horario de fin de semana.- Encaminándose a la salida con el menor después de desayunar.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias Tezuka! ¡No sabes cómo me ayudas con esto! – Rió feliz mientras se lazaba a abrazar al de lentes.

Torpemente correspondió el abrazo, le había sorprendido la efusividad del muchacho, - Entonces… ¿Tenemos un trato? –

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué deberé hacer? – Cuestionó algo apenado por el anterior abrazo.

- Te encargarás de verificar que todo vaya en orden para el aniversario de la empresa, tomar recados, llevar mi agenda, cosas así… Ah y deberás acompañarme al aniversario. –

- De acuerdo, nos veremos por la tarde jefe jiji. – Bajándose frente a su escuela.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dos semanas habían pasado desde que había comenzado a ser el asistente de su cuñado y cada día era un infierno, convivir con él desde que amanecía hasta que anochecía, tenía que masturbarse varias veces durante las noches intentando calmar un poco el gran deseo que sentía para no saltarle encima._

_¡Por amor de dios era el esposo de su hermana! Debía alejarse de ahí ¡No resistiría mucho!, hablaría con Tezuka al terminar la fiesta de esta noche, le pediría que le arrendase mejor un departamento sencillo y con sus ahorros pagaría las colegiaturas, además conseguiría un trabajo de medio tiempo, ¡Sí, eso haría! Preferible a caer en la tentación. _

- ¡Fuji, eso hora de irnos! – Escuchó la voz de su hermano en ley por lo cual bajo, inmediatamente.

_¡Por dios! Se veía simplemente delicioso con ese traje plateado con una camisa azul eléctrico que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos, haciéndolos lucir aún más atrayentes, le encantaría llevárselo a la cama y no salir de ahí hasta pasado el mediodía del siguiente día, pero debía controlarse, era un menor de edad y peor aún el hermano de su esposa, quizás se echaría un buen polvo pronto ¡Buena falta le hacía!_

Se encontraba en el salón del distinguido hotel Ragnarok de Tokio, observaba como Fuji recibía a sus invitados más importantes con gran maestría, y les entregaba en cajitas de joyería el "Reconocimiento prometido".

Le habían dado excelentes comentarios sobre Fuji sus clientes más distinguidos, pidiendo expresamente que el los atendiera y preguntándole si podía cederlo como asistente, cosa a la que se negó rotundamente.

No le gustaba como lo observaban algunos de los invitados, es cierto que el ojiazul era hermoso pero, la mayoría de los invitados tanto hombres como mujeres lo devoraban con la mirada, debía estar atento y no bajar la guardia.

- Tezuka – Escuchó la voz de su abuelo a sus espaldas y supo que era hora de atender personalmente a todos los clientes de la empresa, por lo que asintiendo se marchó a hacer su trabajo.

.

.

.

_Lo sabía, se había dado cuenta de la atracción que sentía su nieto hacía el menor de los Fuji, era un buen muchacho, podría asegurarlo y notaba que el sentir de su Kunimitsu era correspondido, podía ver que el menudo joven correspondía con creces las miradas de su nieto, por eso y por su felicidad esta vez él se impondría._

.

.

.

.

La fiesta iba excelente, todos estaban disfrutando pero el necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, por lo que salió a uno de los balcones, disfrutaba de la brisa, como acariciaba su rostro y movía sus cabellos amielados rosando sus mejillas, mientras pensaba en Tezuka.

_Estaba guapísimo, siempre lo era ¡claro! pero esta noche se veía increíble con ese traje negro enmarcando su ancha espalda, esa camisa color vino que resaltaba lo blanco de su piel, esos lentes sin montura y ese cabello desordenado que le daba un aire sumamente sexy lo estaban enloqueciendo._

- Shusuke, cuando tiempo.- Escuchó una voz que jamás podría olvidar, una que en otro tiempo se le hizo sumamente erótica y que ahora le provocaba sólo asco.

- Que quieres Oshitari, ¡Qué diablos haces aquí! – Reclamó a la defensiva.

- Cálmate Syu, mi padre es socio de los Tezuka y en un futuro tomare su lugar, así que debo venir a estas reuniones – Respondió burlonamente.

- Aunque… Es una grata sorpresa verte aquí… No me lo esperaba. – Continuó acercándose al ojiazul hasta encerrarlo entre el balcón y sus brazos.

- ¡Aléjate de mí infeliz! Bastante daño has hecho ya, ¡Me das asco! – Intentaba alejarlo sin éxito, pues el moreno era más fuerte que él.

- ¿Asco?, jajajaja, ¡No mientas Syu!… Asco es lo último que has sentido conmigo… Aún recuerdo tus deliciosos gemidos cuando te follaba bien duro. – Susurro en el oído del menor.

- ¡Eso fue antes de que supiera la clase de bastardo que eres! ¡Ahora solo puedo sentir repulsión por ti! - Exclamó sumamente enojado empujando duro a Oshitari.

- ¡Ya te dije que es inútil! ¡Te demostrare que te puedo tener como antes rogando por mí! – Corrigió el de cabellos azulinos, mientras le daba un beso duro, introduciendo a la fuerza su lengua en la boca del tensai.

- ¡Ahh! – Se quejó el moreno pues el de cabellos miel había mordido duro su labio haciéndolo sangrar.

Shusuke aprovechó para intentar escapar pero una bofetada lo derribó, cosa que rápidamente el peli azul aprovecho para inmovilizarlo en el suelo con su cuerpo.

– Jamás vuelvas a intentarlo de nuevo Syu. – Amonestó el mayor. – Entre más pronto entiendas que me perteneces ¡mejor para ti! – Amenazó – Ahora… Por ser un chico malo, ¡No seré nada considerado contigo! - Susurró peligrosamente mientras comenzaba a desprender la ropa del menor a la vez que frotaba su erección contra el castaño.

.

.

.

.

Llevaba bastante tiempo buscando a Fuji sin éxito alguno, no sabía dónde se había metido el muchacho pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Estaba por darse por vencido cuando escucho claramente la voz angustiada del pequeño ojiazul ¡NO! ¡DEJAME!.

Corrió apresuradamente hasta el balcón de donde provino, pero al abrirlo se encontró con una indeseable sorpresa el castaño miel estaba con el saco y camisa rotos, debajo de uno de los hijos de sus clientes.

Intentaba liberarse sin éxito alguno mientras el otro dejaba marcas rojas en la inmaculada piel del cuello y pecho del ojiazul.

Una furia inmensa recorrió sus venas y de un jalón y un buen golpe quitó al moreno de encima de su cuñado.

Se dirigió a su hermano en ley que en cuanto lo vio rompió en un doloroso llanto de alivio, acurrucando en su pecho y abrazándolo como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Al ver que el peli azul se levantaba, lo observó con una mirada que decía que si daba un paso cerca del castaño de nuevo estaría tres metros bajo tierra y con la voz más dura de su repertorio advirtió.

- Da gracias que no quiero hacer un escándalo mayor…. O… En este mismo instante estarías en la morgue…. Pero en cuanto Fuji este bien veré que acciones quiere tomar… ¡Largo! – Dijo asegurándose de que el moreno se fuera para volver su atención al tensai, pensando en a donde llevarlo.

_Se encontraba en la suite del hotel donde era la recepción esperando a que el peli largo saliera del baño, lo había mandado a tomar una ducha mientras él se tomaba una copa de vino tinto. No solía beber mucho; pero la ocasión lo ameritaba pues necesitaba calmarse para poder ayudar al muchacho. Lo más probable que lo llevara con un buen psicólogo a primera hora de la mañana._

_El sonido de suaves y titubeantes pasos lo devolvió a la realidad, para darse cuenta que era el castaño miel quien se acercaba con la cabeza gacha, estaba envuelto en una toalla de cuerpo completo y una de sus manos cubría su níveo cuello, no sabía que decirle._

_._

_._

_Meditaba si salir o no del baño, le daba vergüenza que Tezuka lo viera en ese estado, ¿Es que nunca podría ser feliz?, ¿Siempre habría alguien queriendo hacerse de él? Pero era de mala educación dejar a la gente esperando por lo que salió titubeante._

_Sentía como temblaban sus piernas al ver a su cuñado tan guapo, bebiendo una copa con ese aire sobrio que siempre lo caracterizaba, se cubrió su cuello, no quería que viera las aberrantes marcas que había dejado Oshitari en él._

- Fuji – No hubo respuesta.

- Fuji – Silencio.

- Fuji… Mírame – Mas silencio aun cuando tomó su mentón para llamar su atención.

- Shusuke… Por favor… Mírame – Lo abrazó sintiendo como temblaba en sus brazos.

- ¿Me tienes miedo? – Cuestionó al sentir como el menor se apretujaba más contra él mientras sus temblores aumentaban si es que era posible.

Al ver un movimiento negativo por parte de ojiazul suspiro aliviado – Entonces… Mírame. – Susurró suavemente.

_¿Qué hacía?, ¿Qué hacía?, era imposible negarse a esa sexy voz que erizaba hasta el último de sus cabellos no pudo evitar mirar a su cuñado a los ojos, ojos que estaban desprovistos de sus anteojos._

- No fue tu culpa Shusuke – Susurro aún más suave al tensai mientras tomaba su barbilla.

_Se sentía perdido en esas piscinas azules que lo veían fijamente con un dejo de ¿esperanza?, no podía definir de que pero sentía una fuerza magnética que le impedía alejarse de ese joven, por lo cual se acercaba cada vez más, sus labios estaban casi rozando los tentadores y finos labios rosas frente a él, podía sentir el roce de su aliento quemándolo._

_¡Era una locura! ¡Si continuaba con esto no podría parar!, estaba mal, era el esposo de su hermana pero al sentir el aliento del mayor con un toque de vino, no puedo evitar embriagarse y mover un poco su lengua para lograr que la puntita humectara sus resecos labios, rozando muy levemente los ajenos._

_¡Al diablo!_ Fue el último pensamiento coherente del mayor al sentir esa húmeda lengua tocarlo antes de apoderarse con desesperación de ella.

Estrecho con una ansiedad desconocida para él al peli largo mientras chupaba su lengua suavemente. – Mhm.- Escuchó el gemido ahogado del menor, lo cual lo emocionó aún más.

Succionó su labio inferior con mucha sensualidad logrando que el pequeño abriera más su boca para recibirlo, su golosa lengua recorría cada recoveco de esa deliciosa boca con sabor a menta, su lengua incitó a la contraria a batallar, una lucha por demás placentera por el roce entre ambas, desgraciadamente el aire se les estaba terminando por lo que tuvo que abandonar la boca del castaño para que pudiesen respirar.

Tomaron una gran bocanada de aire tratando de controlar sus agitadas respiraciones, pero el pequeño quería más, ese beso era el mejor que había recibido en su vida, su mente se había ido lejos ya solo quería sentir.

Mordió suavemente el labio inferior del mayor para comenzar a besarlo de nuevo esta vez recorriendo él la boca ajena, quería familiarizarse con ella, no se quedaba atrás en la exploración que realizaba, pero el mayor abandonó su boca.

Creyó que todo terminaría, su conciencia estaba por volver, cuando sintió unos apasionados y deliciosos besos en su cuello.

- Ahhh. - Gimió encantado al sentir que el de pelo marrón succionaba los lugares marcados anteriormente por Oshitari para dejar su huella en su lugar.

- Detenme, Shusuke… Detenme ahora… O será demasiado tarde… Es… Tu… Única oportunidad. – Advirtió entre besos el mayor, mientras deslizaba la infame bata que cubría el delicioso cuerpo del tensai.

- Ahhh… No, no te deten… gas… Ahhhh… Por favor sigue – Pidió entre gemidos el castaño mientras desprendía de un tirón los botones de la camisa de Tezuka para acariciar ese esculpido pecho.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la columna del chico de lentes al sentir las suaves manos del tensai acariciando su pecho y espalda, por lo que comenzó a besar sus hombros dando suaves pero excitantes mordiditas que hacían delirar de placer al castaño.

- Ahhh…Tezuka Ahhh… -

Fuji respiraba entrecortadamente, jadeando y gimiendo audiblemente, por los avances del más alto, pero no quiso quedarse atrás así que deslizo una de sus manos por encima del bulto que se notaba en el pantalón del chico de lentes, apretando su miembro a lo que este gimió; Tezuka empujo a Fuji hasta quedar contra la pared, lo levantó de tal forma que las piernas del tensai estuvieron alrededor de su cintura mientras comenzaba un vaivén excitante frotando sus erecciones sobre la ropa, el castaño lo tomo del rostro para atacar sus labios, besándolo con gran intensidad, jugando con sus lenguas.

Al terminar el beso un hilillo de saliva aun conectaba sus bocas, el castaño terminó de quitar la camisa del más alto mientras este comenzaba a caminar con el hacía la habitación a ciegas pues el tensai besaba su cuello con gran maestría dejando marcas en este.

En cuanto estuvieron en la habitación el más alto recostó al tensai en la cama mientras este desabrochaba su cinturón y pantalones para iniciar a bajarlo junto con su bóxer, acción que agradó a Tezuka pues ya los sentía muy pequeños.

Sin perder más tiempo retiró la última prenda que cubría la hombría del ojiazul para besarlo intensamente mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre él.

-Aaaggg… Ahhh. - Gimieron ambos al sentir el roce de sus miembros ahora si completamente libres.

El calor de la habitación aumentaba cada vez más, el de anteojos besaba con desenfreno al castaño mientras con una de sus manos presionaba uno de sus pezones arrancando suspiros ahogados por los besos del menor.

Poco a poco fue bajando sus besos por el cuello, y pecho de Fuji dejando marcas de mordidas y chupones en esa piel de porcelana que le pertenecía en este momento, continuó con su camino hasta llegar a la erección del genio para comenzar a lamerla con su húmeda lengua, dejando suaves besos y simulando pequeñas mordiditas con sus dientes que hacían delirar de placer al menor, quien impulsaba sus caderas queriendo que dejara de torturarlo y tomase de una vez su miembro en su boca.

- Aaaggg… Tezuka… Por favor… Aaaggg…- A duras penas articulaba mientras intentaba empujar la cabeza de peli marrón hacía su erección.

Finalmente decidió dejar de torturarlo y tomó el miembro de Shusuke en su boca humedeciéndolo completamente mientras hacía movimientos ascendentes y descendentes sobre el falo, para jugar con su lengua en la puntita, haciendo que el tensai se retorciera de placer y gimiera a todo lo que su garganta le permitía.

Sus gemidos eran música para sus oídos, esa voz le calentaba el corazón y la parte baja de su anatomía, por lo cual comenzó a chupar duro, cosa que hizo que los gritos de placer de su amante aumentaran en gran medida.

- Aaaggg… Tezuka… Por favor… Aaaggg… Entra ya… Quiero… Sentirte… Ahhh –

El de lentes sonrío, soltando el miembro de Fuji mientras llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca de este para que los lubricase, cosa que inmediatamente hizo, al terminar, comenzó a introducir un dedo lentamente, cosa que incomodo solo un poco al tensai, pero inmediatamente lo disfruto.

Al ver que no le dolía añadió un segundo, cosa que lo incomodo un poco más pero aún se sentía bien, comenzó a hacer un movimiento de tijera para prepararlo pues sin presumir sabía que era algo grande y no quería lastimarlo, pero el sentir en sus dedos esa estrechez del castaño lo estaba matando por lo que añadió un tercero rápidamente.

Ahora sí, el castaño se quejó un poco pero aguantó, pues el realmente ansiaba continuar con el resto, cuando el más alto termino de prepararlo comenzó a introducir su miembro lentamente para después entrar de una sola estocada causando que una pequeña lagrima saliera del ojo derecho de su amante.

- Lo siento, ya… Pasará… sólo… No te…. Ahhh – El castaño había superado el dolor inicial y estaba ansioso por sentirlo más.

-Aaahhh… por favor… muévete –pidió Fuji entrecortadamente.

Tezuka se deleitaba observando por un instante la forma del niño de echar la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándose ante las sensaciones que experimentaba, por lo que comenzó con el delicioso vaivén, Fuji demandaba un ritmo exigente, duro, profundo, intenso al igual que el suyo, recargo su cabeza en el arco del cuello del tensai para que su amante escuchara su respiración y sus gemidos directos en el oído de Fuji logrando excitarlo aún más con su cálido aliento.

-Te gusta Shusuke... Mng… Dímelo… –dijo Tezuka mientras apretaba con fuerzas las caderas del tensai envistiéndolo con una pasión casi animal.

-Sí Tezuka, si… ¡aaahhh!… ahí, por favor ¡ahí! Ahhh…–suplico Fuji al sentir como golpeaban su punto dulce.

El chico de lentes embestía duro, una y otra vez ese lugar dentro de Fuji que lo hacía enloquecer de placer. Se besaban con desesperación, el tensai mordió el hombro de Tezuka cuando empezó a temblar descontroladamente y su mente se sumía en una neblina blanca, apretando tan rico su recto que Kunimitsu no pudo evitar venirse dentro de Fuji con su miembro lo más profundo que podía dentro de esa deliciosa cavidad.

-Ahhh – Gimieron una última vez antes de quedar agotados y extasiados.

Como pudo Tezuka se dio vuelta aún dentro de Fuji, para colocarlo sobre el mientras acariciaba dulcemente su espalda sin salir aún de él, pues se sentía delicioso estar adentro.

Ambos comenzaron a sentir como los brazos de Morfeo los arropaban mientras un último pensamiento les pasó simultáneamente por sus cabecitas.

"_Si he de irme al infierno que sea después de probar una vez más la ambrosía de tu dulce cuerpo"._

_Espero que les guste aunque sea un poco ésta loca idea que se me ha ocurrido y creo que a última hora si me saldrán al menos 4 capítulos más._


	2. CAPITULO 2 AFRONTANDO LA REALIDAD

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero os guste, quiero dar las gracias a las lindas personitas que se pasaron por mi historia y dejaron un comentario, mil gracias y les dedico este cap.**

**- Hablan-**

**Piensan**

**Es un universo alterno.**

*********************TEZUKA&FUJI******************** **

**AMBROSÍA.**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**AFRONTANDO LA REALIDAD.**

Despertó un par de horas después al querer moverse y descubrir que no podía, se dio cuenta que aún estaba unido a Tezuka; los brazos de este lo rodeaban firmemente por la cintura, evitando que se fuera.

Acostumbrándose poco a poco a la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, pudo observar lo apuesto que se veía el mayor. Tenía una expresión de profunda paz en su rostro, acerco sus labios a los contrarios para depositar un casto beso.

No pudo evitar sentir deseo de sentirlo empujando en él nuevamente, pues dentro ya lo tenía, así que comenzó a depositar pequeños besos de mariposa en el cuello del de ojos avellana, para dar unas pequeñas lamidas de la base a la clavícula del mayor, mordiendo su manzana de Adán juguetonamente, logrando que el miembro dentro suyo creciera.

Al estar ya con sus piernas a los lados de las caderas del mayor se le facilitó elevarse un poco y dejarse caer lentamente empalándose más por sí mismo.

-Ahhh – Gimieron al unísono.

El de cabellos marrón había despertado al sentir unos deliciosos besos en su cuello y la estreches del menor lo estaba encendiendo al instante, por lo que no resistió más al sentirlo moverse.

Lo atrajo hacia sí algo brusco para besarlo con pasión, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del tensai, chupando su lengua con gula, ahogando los gemidos del castaño cuando empujó dentro de su estreches con un movimiento de cadera que lo hizo romper el beso para gemir fuerte.

- Aaaggg… Tezuka… Aaaggg… Ahhh – Decía a duras penas mientras aceleraba sus movimientos.

- Móntame Shusuke... Mng… Así… Aaaggg – Pedía entre la neblina de placer que sentía.

Entre la nebulosa en que se encontraba el tensai comenzó a cabalgarlo más fuerte y más rápido, cuando sintió como tomaban su miembro y comenzaban a masturbarlo, se dio cuenta que no aguantaría mucho.

- Aaaggg… Kunimitsu… No aguanto… Ahhh…. Más –

- Ahhh… Shusuke… vente… conmigo –

- Mng… Aaaggg – Terminaron al unísono, Tezuka dentro del tensai, y este en su mano y abdomen.

El pequeño castaño se desplomó sobre el escultural cuerpo del más alto, respirando agitadamente después de tan intenso orgasmo, sonrío un poco sorprendido al sentir como el mayor acariciaba tiernamente sus lacios cabellos que ahora se pegaban a su rostro por causa del sudor.

Tezuka sentía su cuerpo laxo, relajado como nunca antes en su vida pero se encontraban muy sudados y sus esencias cubrían sus cuerpos por lo que como pudo se levantó de la cómoda cama King sise con el castaño en brazos para dirigirse a la sala de baño donde había un enorme yacusi que se le antojaba usar, por lo que abrió las llaves del agua para dejarlo llenarse mientras se dirigía a la ducha aun con el tensai en brazos.

Disfrutaba sintiendo la respiración del niño más pequeño en su cuello pero era hora de ducharse por lo que lo bajó poco a poco mientras abría la llave de la regadera.

Una lluvia de agua tibia caía sobre sus desnudos cuerpos y empapaba sus cabellos haciendo que se pegaran a sus rostros, ambos veían al contrario como lo más hermoso y sexy que tenían la dicha de conocer, llevaron sus manos al rostro opuesto, retirando los mechones húmedos que cubrían un poco su visión.

Al verse frente a frente azul contra avellana; sin necesidad de palabras, llegaron al tácito acuerdo de no pensar por esta noche, las preguntas, reclamos, arrepentimientos, todo lo dejarían para el amanecer; ahora sólo se dedicarían a disfrutar.

Tomaron dos barras de jabón y con dulzura comenzaron a lavarse mutuamente desde el cuello, el pecho; abdomen, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus erecciones lavándolas suavemente entre espuma, sintiendo como poco a poco comenzaban a reaccionar; sin embargo; el mayor cortó todo quitándole la barra a Fuji, colocándola en la repisa al lado de la suya para enjuagarse mutuamente y besarse bajo la lluvia de la regadera acercando sus cuerpos.

El mayor cerró la regadera, para guiar al tensai hacia el yacusi que ya estaba hasta el nivel de agua adecuado, por lo cual el de cabello marrón cerró las llaves mientras ponía sales aromáticas y se metía llevando al castaño con él, sentándolo entre sus piernas con la espalda hacía su pecho, mientras él se recargaba en la pared de la bañera.

Lo rodeo con sus brazos por los hombros comenzando dar besos suaves en su espalda y cuello mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba su miembro y la derecha atormentaba una tetilla, a lo que el de cabellos avellana solo podía suspirar dándole más acceso a su cuello, restregando su bien formado trasero contra la erección de su acompañante mientras con sus manos recorría sus piernas.

El de lentes no resistió más, se levantó moviendo al castaño de tal forma que quedará apoyado del extremo opuesto de la bañera con el trasero hacia él para tomarlo nuevamente, quedando agotados pero satisfechos.

El pequeño tensai no podía siquiera moverse, por lo cual el mayor lo llevó en brazos hasta la recamara para tomar un merecido descanso en los brazos del otro, pues ya no tardaba en salir el sol y tendrían muchas cosas que aclarar.

.

.

.

.

El sonido insistente de su teléfono móvil lo despertó aunque no alcanzó a responder, al ver el identificador de llamadas supo que era de su madre y no tardaría en remarcar; se quedó observando al apuesto castaño que dormía apaciblemente, depositando un ligero beso en sus labios, se desprendió de él para llamar a su madre antes de que el sonido del celular despertara a su amante.

Apenas iba a marcar el número de su madre cuando su móvil nuevamente sonó.

– Buenos días madre, ¿Qué ocurre? – Interrogó.

_- Kunimitsu ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! Te desapareciste de la gala sin avisar y encima de todo uno de los paparazi tomó una foto donde estas entrando con un hombre desconocido al hotel. ¿Te das cuenta de las habladurías que habrá si no hacemos algo? Te quiero en casa inmediatamente Kunimitsu ¡No puedes volver a las andadas! –_ Se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea con la voz histérica de su madre.

- Lo lamento madre pero en este momento no puedo ir, nos veremos a la hora de la comida y hablaremos. – Cortó la llamada apagando su móvil y llevándose sus dedos hacía el puente de su nariz.

Llamó al servicio de habitaciones pidiendo un desayuno tradicional japonés que incluyera arroz al vapor con pescado asado para el castaño y con anguila para él además de un par de cambios de ropa.

_Necesitaban reponer energías, había sido una noche fantástica, jamás había disfrutado tanto del sexo con alguien pero el de ojos azules era una droga, ambrosía pura, sí solo eso podía definirlo, el alimento de los dioses prohibido a los humanos; y él; ya lo había probado, ahora el problema era que jamás podría resistirse; aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo, tomarlo escuchando sus deliciosos gemidos era el éxtasis, saborear su esencia un delirio; recorrer su piel mientras la marca una delicia… de ninguna manera perdería eso; estaba harto de hacer siempre lo correcto, lo que sus padres quieren._

_Desde secundaria supo que era Gay pues en vez de gustarle admirar la belleza femenina como a sus amigos a él le gustaba observar cómo se movían las piernas y los bien formados glúteos de sus compañeros de equipo mientras corrían._

_Aun así en ese tiempo se negaba un poco a creerlo por lo que tuvo una novia por la que jamás pudo sentir amor aun cuando era una verdadera belleza, lo único que le atraía de ella era su perfume ya que se lo imaginaba más para un chico; sin embargo ella era muy perceptiva e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no le gustaban las mujeres y se lo dijo de frente, decidió ayudarlo haciéndose pasar por su novia para que el pudiera tener una relación con el chico que le gustaba en ese tiempo._

_Fueron buenos tiempos, desgraciadamente tuvo que mudarse a otro país y poco después terminó su relación porque su pareja de antaño se fijó en otra persona por lo que le dio su libertad, para descubrir que no lo amaba realmente, lo bueno que aún conservaba su amiga, en su próxima conversación le preguntaría por el nombre de su perfume, quería ese delicioso aroma mezclado con el de Shusuke._

Decidió dejarse de pensamientos mientras se aseaba rápidamente, ya eran la 10 de la mañana y tenía que ver a su madre a más tardar a las 2 de la tarde, por lo que levantaría al castaño, tenían aún muchas cosas que hablar.

Al terminar, se dirigió a la habitación que compartieron la noche anterior, cuando entró se sorprendió al encontrar al celestial castaño sentado en el centro de la enorme cama con ríos de lágrimas escurriendo por sus delicadas mejillas. Sentía que el corazón se le partía al verlo así por lo que no pudo evitar acercarse, con sus dedos enjuagó suavemente las saladas gotitas que salían de esos hermosos zafiros que lo miraban fijamente.

- Shusuke… Tú… ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó entre nosotros? – Cuestionó el de cabello marrón sintiendo un agujero en su estómago aun cuando su expresión no mostro nada.

- N… No… No me arrepiento Tezuka, ¡Ese es el problema! ¡Eres el esposo de mi hermana! – Exclamó con dolor el castaño

– Aun así; ¡Jamás cambiaria lo que pasó!; pero eso… eso significa que ¡me he convertido en el maldito desgraciado que Yumiko afirma que soy! Y eso es lo que me duele Tezuka. -

- Ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida Kunimitsu, no me arrepiento de nada… Pero esto no debe repetirse, lo mejor será que me vaya de tu casa y que tu vivas con mi hermana como debe ser, además para ti seguramente fue sólo compasión o la pasión del momento, a ti no te gustan los hombres – Comentó tristemente mientras con su mano acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de del mayor con anhelo.

- Shusuke, escúchame con atención es necesario que sepas el porque me case con tu hermana pero no me interrumpas. –

- De acuerdo -

- La realidad… Es que yo siempre he sido gay… Verás me casé con Yumiko porque hace cinco años me vi envuelto en un escándalo que podría haber llevado la reputación de mi familia a la ruina. –

- Tuve una relación con un hombre que nos grabó mientras intimábamos y amenazó con hacer público ese video si no le pagábamos una enorme suma, pero la realidad es que no tenía intención de darnos el video, mis padres se decepcionaron bastante por lo ocurrido. –

- Decidieron que comprarían el video pero a los medios de comunicación de una compañía que sobornaron; no a mi ex pareja, pero a cambio yo debería casarme y dar herederos a la familia, pero la chica con quien debía hacerlo estaba enamorada de mí y se me hizo injusto someterla a un matrimonio sin amor. – Suspiró un poco.

- Por ese entonces conocí a Yumiko, me pareció admirable el hecho de que quisiera salir adelante por sí misma para tener una carrera, me contó su historia familiar y aunque no me gustó el trato que tenía contigo, decidí que sería ideal casarme con ella. –

- Ambos saldríamos beneficiados yo la ayudaría a que tuviera su carrera pero sin prometerle amor, a cambio ella me daría un hijo y después nos divorciaríamos, además podría ayudarte a ti pues sabía que eras inocente y quería darte una vida feliz. –

- Tomé mi decisión y se la comunique a mis padres, no estaban de acuerdo pero terminaron por aceptar… Aunque tiempo después descubrimos que tú hermana no quería darme hijos, todo el tiempo nos engañó, se estaba cuidando, por eso mi familia no la quiere… La ven como una oportunista. –

Tomó al castaño del mentón suavemente acortando poco a poco la distancia para posar suavemente sus labios sobre los del tensai dando un dulce beso, dejándolo con ganas de más.

- Fuji lo de anoche no fue solo sexo para mí, en lo poco que me has conocido creo que te has dado cuenta que soy alguien serio, si hubiese sido solo eso, no habría cedido a la tentación. – Afirmó seriamente.

-También fue más para mí que solo una noche de sexo – Dijo Fuji más tranquilo, mirándolo fijamente. – Pero ¿Qué haremos con nessan? – Cuestionó seriamente.

- Un mes antes de tu llegada ya había iniciado el trámite de divorcio, ahora más que nunca continuare el proceso, pero tú aún eres menor de edad y... –

- Lo sé y no me importa ser tu amante secreto en lo que queda de tiempo para cumplir la mayoría de edad – Interrumpió el castaño.

– Pero no quiero serlo en la casa en que vive mi hermana… No lo soportaría ya de por sí estoy rompiendo todos mis principios.- Bajando su mirada.

- Te comprare un departamento, ahí vivirás cómodamente, lo buscaremos a tu gusto, no te arrepentirás. – Levantando la barbilla del tensai.

- Me separaré de Yumiko, dejaré de vivir con ella, no me importa dejarle la casa, tengo otro departamento donde viviré para no levantar sospechas durante el proceso de divorcio, pronto tendré mi libertad. – Finalizó el de lentes.

No aguantaba más quería esos labios, así que los tomó con mucha pasión, recorría la boca contraria con gula y deseo, sin dejar ningún rincón sin explorar, mientras sus manos acercaban más al menor a su cuerpo.

Shusuke correspondía al beso con ardor, llevaba rato deseándolo, sus manos recorrían, la nuca; la espada de su acompañante, mientras su lengua ansiosa salía a encontrarse con la del tenista pero desgraciadamente la falta de aire se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse, pero él quería más, así que comenzó a dar besos en el cuello del muchacho de lentes, intercalando excitantes mordiditas que estaban enloqueciendo al mayor; sin embargo; el sonido incesante de golpes en la entrada de la suite los obligaron a separarse.

- Ser… Servicio… a la… Habitación. – Consiguió decir entre jadeos el mayor para levantarse a recibir su desayuno.

- Anda a arreglarte en lo que atiendo. – Indicó saliendo de la habitación.

El tensai, feliz aunque frustrado a la vez se levantó para ir a asearse un poco percatándose de que a duras penas podía caminar a causa del gran dolor que sentía en su parte trasera_. _

_- Fue una noche ajetreada pero muuuy placentera… Aunque... Creo que aguanto un set más. - _Pensó sonriendo pícaramente mientras se apresuraba para regresar a la habitación.

Al entrar se encontró con el tenista acomodando un carrito con sus respectivos desayunos por lo que se acercó con intenciones de jugar un set más, desafortunadamente su estómago protesto exigiendo alimento, por lo que sus deseos tendrían que esperar.

Desayunaron tranquilamente en un silencio cómodo, al terminar el mayor decidió que debía comentarle al ojiazul el problema con su madre.

- Fuji, debo decirte que anoche algún reportero nos tomó fotografías entrando al área de habitaciones del hotel y podría crearse un gran problema de nueva cuenta. –

- Tendré que ver a mi madre a la hora de la comida y llegar a una solución, te dejare en casa para que descanses y a mi regreso podemos salir a buscar un apartamento para ti o a donde quieras. –

- No te preocupes, no le diré nada de lo que te ocurrió anoche. – Susurró al menor.

- Por el contrario Tezuka, deberías decirles la verdad hasta donde me rescataste y me apoyaste, con eso evitarás todo el problema. – Respondió en voz baja.

- ¿Estás seguro? Escucha Shusuke no quiero lastimarte de ninguna forma encontraremos otra solución. –

- ¡Dilo Kunimitsu! Es lo mejor, yo estaré bien, te lo juro además ¿Así podremos estar en paz no? – Sonrió suavemente.

- De acuerdo Fuji, pero… Tú… te quedarás descansando en la casa. – Exigió el mayor.

- Me quedare… Pero no quiero que sea en la casa que compartes con Yumiko Tezuka. –

- Comprendo, entonces que sea aquí, ya trajeron la ropa que encargue para ambos – Pensando un poco. - Cuando salga a casa de mis padres pagare por otro día ¿Te parece? –

- Gracias por comprender – Asintió feliz el tensai. – Pero ahora… ¿Jugamos otro set? –

Cuestionó en un susurro insinuante mientras se acercaba sensualmente al mayor, para comenzar a besar su cuello mientras con sus manos acariciaba el bien esculpido pecho de su amante, haciéndolo delirar de placer.

- Mng… Fuji… espera… seguramente estas… adolorido… no quiero… mhn... lastimarte – Explicaba con dificultad el de anteojos.

El pequeño peli largo sonrío con ternura ante la preocupación de su amante para luego cambiar su sonrisa por una pícara mientras metía sus manos en los pantalones del mayor acercándose a su oído para susurrar sensualmente.

- Estoy bien… Hazme tuyo… Ahora. –

Esa frase terminó por romper la cordura de Tezuka que entre gemidos, mordidas, rasguños, besos y chupones tomo al tensai con pasión desmedida.

.

.

.

Se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión de su familia, sabía que en cuanto entrara le esperaban los gritos de su madre junto a los regaños de su padre y abuelo. Suspiro satisfecho al recordar su noche con cierto tensai que lo hizo delirar de placer hace unos minutos, sólo por eso ¡bien valdría la pena el regaño!

Al llegar a la sala de estar se encontró con sus padres sentados en un sofá de dos plazas mirándolo molestos mientras su abuelo lo observaba tranquilamente, sin más preámbulos saludó y sentándose frente a ellos.

- Madre, padre, abuelo, buenas tardes. –

- Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación Kunimitsu, ¡creí que ya te habías curado! – Reclamó molesta y afligida la mujer.

- Estamos esperando hijo. – Apresuró su padre poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su mujer en señal de apoyo.

- No es lo que creen y madre no es una enfermedad para curarse. – Suspiro pesadamente.

- Escúchenme sin interrupciones por favor. – Pidió seriamente.

- Anoche durante el aniversario de la empresa el hijo de tu socio… Oshitari Yuushi estuvo a punto de violar a Fuji. –

- ¿Qué?... Por dios ¡Pobre muchacho!- Exclamó indignada Ayana.

- ¿Estás seguro Kunimitsu? Eso es grave. – Pregunto su padre intentando que su expresión no delatara nada.

- Debemos tomar cartas en el asunto pero dejemos que Kuni-chan continúe. – Declaró el patriarca.

- ¡Abuelo! – Exclamó frustrado el tenista para calmarse y continuar relatando.

- Anoche no me gusto como observaban a Fuji algunos socios pero no pensé que fuesen a intentar nada… Pero cuando no lo vi por un largo periodo de tiempo se me hizo extraño así que fui a buscarlo –

- No lo encontraba por ningún lado, así que pensaba darme por vencido y volver a la recepción esperando que ya hubiese regresado… pero… un grito por parte de Fuji pidiendo que se detuviera me alertó y corrí hacía uno de los balcones. –

- Cuando entre Fuji estaba debajo de Oshitari con el saco y camisa rotos intentando liberarse sin éxito alguno, me apresure y se lo quité de encima, le di un buen golpe. –

- Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, en cuanto se vio libre Fuji se abrazó a mi llorando desconsolado… después de todo… es muy joven aun. –

- No podía regresarlo a la fiesta en ese estado ni dejarlo sólo, por eso se me ocurrió llevarlo a la suite del hotel a que se aseara un poco e intentar tranquilizarlo, sólo eso. –

Específico el tenista mientras su mente gritaba - _¡Mentiroso! Estuviste con él ¡y lo disfrutaste como nunca!_-

- ¡Hijo perdóname por dudar de ti! – Exclamó su madre arrepentida mientras lo abrazaba.

- Hijo debemos tomar cartas en el asunto, esto es grave, ¿Cómo se encuentra Fuji-kun? –

- Está mejor, lo dejé en la suite descansando, debo volver pronto no quisiera que se altere, no he querido sacarlo de ese lugar hasta que esté más tranquilo. –

- Sobre lo de actuar, estoy de acuerdo pero creo que será decisión de Fuji cuando se tranquilice, además antes de esto él me había pedido vivir sólo. –

- Eso no estará bien Kunimitsu menos ahora con esto – Contradijo la mujer en la sala

- Creo que sería conveniente… No es un secreto que la esposa de Kuni-chan no soporta al muchacho y él necesita paz. – Comentó el patriarca familiar viendo la ligera contracción en la ceja de su nieto, _¡Adoraba molestarlo!_

- ¡Decidido entonces! Kunimitsu cómprale un departamento pero estate al pendiente de él, ¡No lo dejes solo, tómate tres días en la empresa! Que vea un buen psicólogo y avísanos cuando este más tranquilo para ir a verlo. – Ordenó su padre.

- Si dile que lo adoro, que es como un hijo para mí y que cuenta con todo el apoyo de la familia, Kunimitsu no lo dejes sólo tú padre se encargará de la compañía en lo que se recupera Fuji-kun. – Sonrió su madre mientras su abuelo asentía.

_Se sentía el peor hombre del mundo por aprovecharse así de la buena voluntad de su familia y mentirles descaradamente… pero por el momento era necesario,_ así que sin más se despidió de ellos dirigiéndose al encuentro del castaño.

.

.

.

.

Se despertó con una sensación de paz que hacía tiempo no sentía, sonrío feliz al sentir un conocido dolor en su trasero, _sabía que lo que había compartido con Kunimitsu no era sólo sexo, aunque no podía definir aun, que sentimiento experimentaba hacía él aparte de la atracción, no era iluso para decir ¡estoy enamorado! de la noche a la mañana, además el amor era un sentimiento que se cultivaba con el tiempo y la convivencia. El tiempo dirá pensó_.

Decidió darse otra ducha para vestirse con la ropa que le habían dejado, eran unos jeans de mezclilla azul claro deslavados que se entallaban a su firme trasero haciéndolo lucir más apetecible y una camisa roja entallada de manga de tres cuartos con los 3 primeros botones desabrochados, debía admitir que el de lentes tenia buen gusto; se calzó sus zapatos negros y quedó listo.

Sonrió al verse en el espejo del mueble de la habitación, los chupones que Oshitari había hecho la noche anterior habían quedado totalmente opacados por los de Tezuka, otra cosa más que agradecerle, lo había salvado de las garras de ese maldito, que se hubiese aprovechado de él si no lo hubiera impedido, además le había regalado la mejor noche de su vida por eso no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para salvarlo del escándalo.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de sus observaciones, así que se apresuró a la sala de la suite para encontrarse con el de cabellos marrones ingresando, se acercó velozmente hacía él para ponerse de puntitas debido a la diferencia de altura y darle un dulce beso en los labios, que fue correspondido inmediatamente.

- Hola… ¿Cómo te fue? – Interrogó al separarse.

- Bien, todo ha salido perfecto, ya he llamado a la inmobiliaria, tenemos un par de citas para ver lo de tu departamento hoy mismo. – Respondió sentándose en el sofá llevándose con él al castaño para que quedara sobre sus piernas.

- Tezuka yo… no quiero presionarte. – Comentó apenado siendo silenciado por un ligero beso.

- No me presionas… es lo mejor… además mi familia está de acuerdo en que vivas sólo, saben que Yumiko no te quiere cerca –

- Aunque… quieren tomar acciones legales contra Oshitari por lo que intentó hacerte… pero… eso… es decisión tuya. – Finalizó el mayor.

- Yo solo… no quiero volver a tenerlo cera… lo odio… ¡lo detesto! –

- Shusuke ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Para… -

- ¿Para odiarlo? – Interrumpió el menor.

- Aa –

- Por su culpa es que Yumiko me odia, verás hace 3 años conocí a Oshitari en una reunión que habían hecho mis amigos. –

- Nos llevamos muy bien, al poco tiempo comenzamos a salir con más frecuencia hasta que me pidió ser su novio y acepté. Iluso de mí. – Sonrío tristemente.

- Por eso tiempo Yumiko aún me trataba bien, vivía con la abuela y conmigo, ella se encontraba feliz porque tenía un novio guapísimo, de buena posición a quien amaba; nos decía que se casaría con él. –

- Mi relación por ese tiempo era maravillosa. – Sonriendo sin ganas – Me entregué a él por amor, mi primera vez por voluntad propia… fui idiota. –

- Yumiko una noche llegó muy deprimida habían visto a su novio saliendo de un hotel… yo mismo le di la idea de que lo espiara sin siquiera pensarlo… después de todo estaba feliz el día siguiente cumplía 1 año de noviazgo. – Comentó sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de ira.

**Flash back::::::::::::::::::**

Era una noche fresca había muchas estrellas en el cielo, el clima invitaba a disfrutar, un chico de lacios cabellos castaños se encontraba completamente desnudo en los protectores brazos del hombre que amaba, un apuesto moreno de cabellos azulinos, acababan de hacer el amor, las finas sábanas de seda se encontraban en su mayoría revueltas, apenas cubriendo la desnudes de sus cuerpos.

- Yuushi… te amo… ha sido una noche fantástica. – Murmuraba risueño el tensai mientras acariciaba el pecho del moreno.

- Lo mejor para ti Syu. – Respondió el peli azul.

Comenzaban a besarse nuevamente de forma apasionada, el tensai deseaba entregarse nuevamente al hombre que amaba, estaba muy excitado ¡quería sentirlo ya!

- Yuushi ¡Entra ya! – Exigió justo en el momento en que la puerta de la habitación se abría violentamente dejando ver a su hermana.

- Maldito seas Shusuke ¡te odio! Y pensar que yo creía en ti… ¡mira como me pagas! – Gritaba histérica mientras estampaba una fuerte bofetada en su rostro.

- ¡Contrólate Yumiko! – Exigió el moreno. – Tu solo fuiste mi tapadera quien me gusta es tu hermano… es mil veces mejor que tú en la cama ¡entiéndelo de una vez! – Terminó fríamente el muchacho

- ¡Eres un maldito Yuushi! Te entregué todo, me dijiste que nos casaríamos. – Gritaba la mujer entre llantos. – ¡Estoy embarazada! –

- Pues abortas Yumiko, no me pienso hacer cargo de ese bastardo, ¡Ya lárgate! – Ordenó el moreno.

- Nessan espera ¡no es lo que crees! Yo… - Interrumpió angustiado el castaño tratando de levantarse.

- Déjala Syu, nosotros tenemos cosas más interesantes que hacer. – Dijo el moreno dándole un beso en el cuello.

El castaño se quedó atónito observando cómo salía su hermana de esa habitación y sintiéndose un idiota por caer en las redes de Oshitari Yuushi. Se levantó de la cama para vestirse sintiendo un gran odio hacía la persona que tanto amaba, quien acababa de destruir lo poco que quedaba de su relación con su hermana y de paso su corazón.

Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás a su ahora ex novio que le exigía que regresara, al salir del apartamento una fina lluvia comenzó a caer sobre su hermoso rostro mezclándose con las amargas lágrimas que caían de sus enigmáticos ojos azules que ahora tenían un rastro inconfundible de tristeza.

**Fin del flash back::::::::::::::::::**

- Después de eso Yumiko-nessan jamás me perdonó por más que le dije que yo no sabía que él era su novio…. Mucho menos cuando… abandonó a su bebé porque no lo quería. – Finalizó deprimido el menor.

- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que tuvo ese niño y lo abandonó?! – Exclamó molesto el mayor.

- Si, le pedí que me lo dejara pero no quiso, ella no lo deseaba intentó abortarlo pero no lo logró… yo habría hecho cualquier cosa para mantenerlo. –

- Shusuke, ¿sabes dónde está ese niño? –

- Si, está en la casa hogar Esperanza ubicada en Shizuoka, iba a decírtelo desde un inicio para ver si podías hacer algo… yo lo cuidaré ¡Lo prometo! ¡No te molestaré! Pero es mi sobrino Kunimitsu. –

- Tranquilízate Fuji. – Pidió él de lentes. - Lo adoptaré, me ayudarás a cuidarlo… ese pequeño merece un hogar. – Finalizó.

- ¡Gracias Tezuka! – Exclamó alegremente el de ojos azules dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- No es nada Fuji – Sonrío levemente acariciando los castaños cabellos – Vamos a que comas algo para ir a las citas. –

- ¡Claro! – Comentó enérgico levantándose.

.

.

.

_Estaba agotada, su viaje se prolongó por más tiempo del que esperaba, gajes de ser una diseñadora famosa pensó, pero lo que ahora le preocupaba era que el desgraciado de Shusuke estaba a solas con su esposo, si ese niñito idiota creía que volvería a dejar que le quitara lo suyo estaba muy equivocado, Tezuka Kunimitsu le pertenecía a ella._

_Tendría que portarse dócil con su hermanito por un tiempo, al menos en presencia de su marido para después poder sacarlo de su casa, no pensaba tenerlo viviendo bajo su mismo techo para darle la oportunidad de seducir a su marido, menos aun sabiendo las verdaderas preferencias de Kunimitsu._

_Ahora sólo quería llegar a su casa y descansar, seduciría a su marido para retenerlo con ella, de ser necesario le daría un hijo, después de todo es lo que él tanto deseaba… unas cuantas horas, sólo eso faltaba para estar en su hogar y pelear como una leona por lo que le pertenecía, no en vano se esforzó tanto por obtenerlo._

.

.

.

.

Se encontraban en un exclusivo conjunto habitacional ubicado en una de las mejores zonas de Tokio, el castaño se encontraba realmente sorprendido por el lujo de esos departamentos, además de que eran muy amplios por lo que podía ver.

- Mou, me habría encantado traer una cámara… estos jardines son preciosos. – Comentó el tensai con un pequeño mohín en sus labios.

- Podrás tomar todas las fotos que desees a partir de mañana ya que vivirás aquí. – Explicó el mayor.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó sorprendido el menor. – ¡Pero esta es una zona muy cara Tezuka!, olvídalo… busquemos algo más barato. – Sugirió.

- Fuji es mi última palabra, te compraré el departamento aquí, quiero que estés seguro y en este lugar solo entras con autorización. –

- P… pero gastarás mucho. –

- Eso es lo de menos, me importa tu bienestar ahora vamos que nos esperan. – Finalizó empujando un poco al pequeño para que avanzara hacía la oficina inmobiliaria.

- Buenas tardes Tezuka- sama, Fuji-san, tomen asiento por favor. –

- Buenas tardes, Minami-san. – Respondieron a coro tomando asiento.

- Tezuka-sama tenemos el departamento ideal para usted, está en el centro del conjunto habitacional, muy cerca del área recreativa, cuenta con 2 habitaciones con su respectivo baño, un pequeño estudio, sala, cocina, patio de servicio, doble cochera en el estacionamiento del edificio y cuarto de lavado. – Describía la asesora mientras les mostraba fotografías.

- Pueden verlo en el momento que deseen, todo está recién remodelado y como sabe son edificios recién hechos, se encuentra en la segunda planta. –

- Si no es molestia nos gustaría verlo en persona Minami-san. – Informó en de lentes.

- Por supuesto que no es molestia Tezuka-sama… acompáñenme por favor. –

El departamento era aún mejor que en las fotos, todo tenía loseta, la cocina integral estaba perfectamente arreglada, con acabados preciosos, el baño de la habitación principal tenía yacusi, los muebles eran completamente nuevos y a juego con la decoración, el joven tensai estaba sorprendido, pero lo que más lo enamoró fue la vista de un bello parque y las canchas de tenis que se podía apreciar desde el balcón de la recamara principal.

_Se sintió feliz al ver el rostro asombrado de Fuji cuando vio el departamento y su sonrisa radiante mientras observaba la vista que tendría, a pesar de que su expresión continúo inmóvil se sentía orgulloso de poder darle estos lujos a su pequeño amante._

- Quiero el departamento Minami-san. – Comentó el tenista mayor

- Por supuesto Tezuka-sama, pondré las escrituras a su nombre inmediatamente. – Informó feliz la vendedora pues era el departamento más caro del conjunto.

- Las escrituras las quiero a nombre de Shusuke Fuji, es menor de edad. –

- No se preocupe por eso Tezuka-sama podremos manejar el papeleo… ¿Pagará en efectivo o con tarjeta? –

- Le haré un cheque por el precio del departamento pero lo quiero para hoy mismo. –

- Puede tenerlo, solo es necesario pagar y que firme para que tenga las escrituras en sus manos mañana a primera hora. –

- Traiga lo que hay que firmar aquí, no tengo mucho tiempo y quiero que Fuji esté instalado hoy mismo. –

- Por supuesto, enseguida regreso Tezuka-sama. –

- Aa.- Asintió mientras desaparecía en la habitación principal en busca de cierto castaño.

Lo encontró en el balcón disfrutando de la vista, e, viento mecía las suaves hebras color miel que acariciaban su hermoso rostro, se acercó poco a poco para envolver sus brazos en la delgada cintura del menor.

- ¿Te gusta? – Interrogó depositando un suave beso en el níveo cuello.

- Hm, me encanta pero es muy caro, busquemos otro. – Comentó dándole más acceso.

- Aquí vivirás, fin de la discusión. – Ordenó el de lentes

- Mng. – Gimió el ojiazul girándose para ver al mayor – Me encanta ese tono de voz tuyo… es… muuuy… sensual. – susurró cerca sus labios.

Estaba por devorar esos tentadores labios que rozaban los suyos cuando el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse lo obligó a separarse del menor, aunque no sin antes susurrar en su oído.

- Esta noche no te salvas Fuji. –

- ¿Tezuka-sama? – Llamaba la asesora inmobiliaria.

- Aquí estamos – Informó saliendo de la habitación. – Fuji ven. –

- Tezuka-sama estos son todos los documentos como puede ver, aquí dice que el departamento quedará a nombre de Fuji Shusuke y esta es la hoja donde usted debe firmar para dejarlo a su nombre. –

- Aa. – Comentó mientras firmaba y le entregaba el cheque.

- ¿Qué ocurre Tezuka? – cuestionó el menor llegando.

- Firme aquí por favor Fuji-san. – Pidió viendo como el castaño observaba al mayor con duda.

- Hazlo. –

- De acuerdo. – Aceptó firmando donde le señalaban.

- En hora buena por su nuevo apartamento, Fuji-san, Tezuka-sama, les entrego los 2 únicos juegos de llaves que tenemos, a partir de este momento es suyo, pueden pasar mañana a primera hora por las escrituras, los dejo. – Se despidió recibiendo un par de asentimientos.

- ¿Por qué firmé yo Tezuka? –

- Porque es tuyo, mañana pasarás por las escrituras y deberás dejar una lista de personas que admites para que te visiten. –

- Pero Tezuka. – Renegó solo para ser callado por un beso.

- No quiero protestas, ahora vamos a cenar y comprar algunas cosas que necesites para mañana porque hasta entonces la mudanza traerá las tuyas. – Informó caminando hacia la salida.

- Tezuka toma. – Entregándole un juego de llaves.

- Aa, gracias. –

Subieron al coche del de lentes quien manejó hasta un centro comercial, donde se dirigieron a una boutique para comprarle ropa al castaño.

- Escoge la que te guste Fuji, renueva todo tu guardarropa, elige varios trajes ya que seguirás siendo mi asistente. – Indicó sabiendo que si no lo aclaraba el castaño se negaría.

Salieron de la boutique con cerca de 30 bolsas con diferentes prendas, que le sentaban de maravilla al tensai. Tezuka se sentía feliz, la verdad es que jamás había disfrutado el ir de compras, pero la sonrisa de su menudo acompañante lo hacía sentir bien.

Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que el tensai no lo seguía, lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró observando por la ventana de una de las tiendas una cámara fotográfica profesional a juego con una computadora portátil, se acercó lentamente a él.

- ¿Te gusta? –

- Lo lamento, me entretuve. – Se disculpó sonrojado el castaño.

- No fue eso lo que te pregunté. –

- Me encanta la fotografía, es una de las cosas que me gustaría estudiar, pero no estoy seguro aún. –

- Si quieres estudiar eso hazlo, vamos. – Indicó entrando en la tienda.

- Tezuka no, ¡espera! – Gritó pero el mayor ya se encontraba preguntando por las características.

- Vamos Fuji. –

- Tezuka, de verdad ya has gastado demasiado en mí. – Pero sus protestas cayeron en oídos sordos pues el mayor ya estaba pagando.

- Aquí tiene, gracias por su compra. – Escucharon mientras salían de la tienda.

- Tezuka… -

- Calla Fuji, es algo que te gusta, tómalo y ya, además la portátil la necesitarás de todas formas. –

- Gracias. – Sonrió el menor.

Llegaron al departamento después de cenar algo de sushi, dejaron las bolsas por cualquier lugar en la sala mientras se besaban apasionadamente, no se dieron cuenta quien atacó a quien; solo sentían como batallaban sus lenguas buscando el dominio.

La falta de aire se hizo presente por lo que se vieron obligados a separarse, pero el de anteojos inmediatamente bajó sus labios al cuello del menor, obteniendo deliciosos gemidos de su parte, cosa que lo alentaba a continuar, por lo que metió su mano bajo la camisa para acariciar el abdomen y torso de su amante.

Las manos de Tezuka en su torso lo hacían delirar de placer, más aún cuando sintió como acariciaba sus pezones y los apretaba deliciosamente, no pudo evitar gemir de forma más audible.

- Ahhh, Tezuka. –

Decidió dejar de ser pasivo, quito el suéter del de ojos avellana para acariciar su musculoso torso, haciéndolo girar para que quedara recargado en la pared de la sala.

- Mng, Shusuke. –

Gimió al sentir como el castaño dejaba besos de mariposa por todo su torso para detenerse en sus pezones y comenzar a lamerlos, se sentía delicioso.

- Ahhh. –

Solo gemidos salían de su boca al sentir las delicadas manos de su amante dentro de sus bóxer acariciando su miembro de arriba hacia abajo, ni cuenta se había dado cuando le abrió el pantalón.

Al ver que Tezuka disfrutaba quiso darle más placer, bajó poco a poco sus besos hacía aquel delicioso miembro que tanto placer le había dado la noche anterior.

Comenzó dando besos de mariposa desde la base a la punta sintiendo como se endurecía más, al llegar a la punta dio un beso de labios separados, sintiendo como el órgano palpitó; sacó su lengua completamente húmeda para pasarla por la puntita, obteniendo un gutural gemido de parte del tenista.

- Ahhh, Shusuke… sigue… ahhh. – Gimió fuerte cuando sintió esa traviesa lengua moviéndose de forma circular en la punta de su miembro.

Sonrío internamente cuando sintió una fuerte mano en su cabeza, acercándolo hacía ese miembro endurecido, necesitado de atención, la cual no le negaría, metió todo lo que pudo en su boca succionando mientras movía su cabeza arriba y abajo, causando que el órgano temblara dentro de su boca.

Comenzó a succionar más duro, chupando como si fuese un niño bebiendo un biberón, mientras sentía como su cabello era apretado por esa mano en su cabeza y escuchando los apasionados gemidos de su amante.

- Ahhh, Shusuke… voy a… ahhh. – Gimió intentando alejarlo, pero el castaño se negó chupando más duro hasta sentirlo derramarse dentro de su boca.

Tragó toda la esencia del de lentes soltando su miembro con un sonoro pop; al separarse de él sintió como su amante se deslizaba por la pared hasta quedar sentado jalándolo hacía sí, tratando de recuperarse de tan intenso orgasmo.

- Eso… fue… increíble. –

Comentó entre jadeos acariciando sensualmente los labios del menor con la yema de sus dedos, para después delinear esos rosados labios con su húmeda lengua, obteniendo como respuesta un suspiro del tensai, quien abrió su boca saliendo a su encuentro, dándole una probadita de su propio sabor.

Degustó esa boca a placer, sin dejar ningún rincón sin explorar, bajó sus besos por ese níveo cuello, desnudándolo de paso, sus manos comenzaron a masturbar a su amante obteniendo exquisitos gemidos, que lo estaban encendiendo nuevamente, sin embargo, le devolvería primero el favor.

Llegando al miembro del tensai lo tomó en su boca mientras sus dedos martirizaban los pezones, causándole un intenso placer.

- Ahhh, Kunimitsu… más… ahhh. –

Esos gemidos lo enardecían, succionó con más intensidad el miembro del castaño, al sentir su próximo orgasmo, logrando sentir su esencia en su boca, degustándola completamente.

Su miembro estaba duro de nuevo, ¡quería tomarlo ya! Pero iría despacio, se acercó a sus labios para tomarlos nuevamente en un beso profundo, cargado de deseo, pensaba iniciar a prepararlo cuando el estridente sonido de su móvil interrumpió la acción.

- Tezuka… con… contesta… podría… ser… importante. – Dijo a duras penas el tensai.

Con una irritada mirada el de ojos avellana obedeció. – Aquí Tezuka. – Respondió.

_- Kunimitsu ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! –_ Exigía la voz al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Yumiko? – Inquirió algo sorprendido mientras observaba como se tensaba el ojiazul.

_- ¡Quien más podría ser!, llego de mi viaje y no estas en casa, llamó a tu oficina y me dicen que no te presentaste hoy, así que dime, ¡donde diablos estás! Es la décima llamada que te hago y apenas te dignas a responder; ¡¿Te das cuenta que es casi media noche?! –_

- Yumiko, mañana hablamos, hoy no llegare a dormir, estoy… ocupado con un asunto importante. –

_- ¡¿Qué?! Como que… -_ fue lo último que se escuchó en la línea pues el tenista había colgado, e inmediatamente comenzó a marcar otro número.

- Madre buenas noches, si estamos bien, aa no lo dejaré sólo, está más tranquilo, creo que en 1 día más; Yumiko llegó, aa perfecto, gracias madre; descansa; buenas noches. – Finalizó apagando su móvil.

- ¿Ya regreso verdad? – Inquirió algo apesadumbrado el menor.

- Aa, mi madre le dirá que estoy fuera, pero… -

- Mañana deberás regresar con ella; lo sé. - dando un suspiro.

- Aa, pero sólo a decirle que he tramitado el divorcio y sacar mis cosas, me quedaré en mi departamento... – Informó el de lentes antes de ser silenciado por un par de delicados dedos en sus labios.

- No quiero hablar de ella, al menos… no esta noche… tómame Kunimitsu, esta noche… no pensemos… sólo esta noche, mañana... enfrentaremos la separación. –

- Aa. – Asintió en acuerdo el mayor comenzando a besarlo.

.

*********************TEZUKA&FUJI******************** **

**Yumiko ha llegado y con ella los problemas, nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**Besos y mis mejores deseos a todos.**

**VaNe.**


End file.
